The Silver Trio
by Ashletta Rose Everdeen
Summary: Slytherins always stick together in the pit of snakes.
1. Prologue:The Lovegoods

THE SILVER TRIO by Ashletta Everdeen

_The Daily Prophet_  
_You-Know-Who's dead!_  
_The Potters' dead!_  
_Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord!_

Prologue

Have you heard of the Lovegoods'? Most people would have immediately responded that they were some of the kindest people around. No-one would have expected that the Lovegoods have always been secretly Dark. People have always wondered exactly why the Lovegoods' always spent more time with the Sorting Hat on than anyone else. But why would anyone think that there was something suspicious going on? It was simply a coincidence, nothing to dwell on.

Xenophillius Lovegood made no secret of which side of the war he was on. However, when Selene, his head-strong wife, was discovered to be Light he "switched" sides. The Dark Lord's fury was great, losing his most reliable servant.

So he decided to do something some-what… risky. He decided to become a spy. He decided to jeopardize everything. But did he feel regret? No, because the Dark would rise and swallow in everyone around it.

But one day, the Dark fell. As did Mr. Lovegoods' fury. It was a fury that his daughter witnessed. One would think a young girl would be traumatized at the sight of her mother's murder, the murderer being her own father.  
But Luna Lovegood at an early age started helping her father plan to revive the Dark Lord. Oh yes, the Lovegoods were still very much Dark. And they had absolutely no plans on changing sides.


	2. Chapter One:Luna Lovegood

(AN:I figured out how to post on an IPad!*Cheers*Expect a **ton** of updates!To all those who read the original,It is amazing what a beta can do!Thanks Noony!)

Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood stood there, long silver blond hair shimmering to her waist. Did anyone know, did anyone suspect? Or were they all as stupid as their smiling faces suggested? With a sigh, she concluded that her mask was still firmly in place as it always would be. No cracks and certainly no mistakes. She would fool everyone at the Quibbler. She placed a dreamy expression on and started babbling about plans to revive the Dark Lord. The made-up language that her father had invented was simply genius. No-one would suspect anything.

"Daddy, do you think the nargles like plimpies?" she asked, widening her eyes and looking up at him with mock wonder.

Employees rolled their eyes at the statement. Luna internally smirked, her plan was working perfectly!

Her father internally smiled at the statement before saying "A Nargle infestation is in Muggle Thailand."

They both knew what that meant. The Dark Lord was possessing someone and he was coming. Coming to Hogwarts, the only place he might fail at conquering.


	3. Chapter Two:The Malfoys

(I promise chapters get longer once they get to in this fic I changed Luna's 's at Hogwarts with Drake and Harry.)

Draco Malfoy watched as his father manipulated the bumbling Minister (who was easily bribed) to basically give him control of the Ministry of Magic. The Minister's face was red, and he looked close to giving up. Lucius, as though he had sensed Draco's gaze looked at him sharply before nodding. He calmly strolled over to his father, knowing his part and knowing his father accepted it.  
"Father! Mr. Parkinson wishes to speak to you." he carefully stated.

The Minister sped up the process and signed a deal with the Devil's servant. The Minister quickly promised to meet with Lucius at a later time. Lucius briefly met eyes with his son, showing him that he had played his part well. As Draco started walking away a note was slipped into his palm.

He is at Hogwarts. Talk to the Lovegoods.  
-L.M

Draco heart sped up and his face flushed. He was back. The Dark Lord was back. For how long, no-body knew but that did not matter. The Dark Lord was back.


	4. Chapter Three:Not a Freak

**AN:Damn.I am taking forever!**  
Chapter 3

Harry quickly grabbed the mail. A heavy letter was addressed to him and Harry looked around swiftly and hid it. His uncle would steal his letter and then, how would he know who was writing to him?  
Upon being shoved in his cupboard for the night, he concentrated on the Dark. Soon a small ball of black light appeared. Smirking, he pulled out his letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Wizardry? Witchcraft? Magic? Oh this will be fun, he thought. A whole other world to manipulate. One thing was for sure. He would show them, those who had laughed and teased him. He would show them all, and they would regret. He was not a freak.


	5. Chapter Four:Negotiations

**_An:Sorry I took forever._**

Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood calmly allowed Draco to pass through her Floo. "Yes Draco?" Luna asked, tilting her head and blinking her large eyes at him. The picture of innocence, she thought smirking. As if.

"Is the Dark Lord at Hogwarts? Yes or no?" Draco questioned.

"What's in it for me?"

"Not getting on Aunt Trixie's bad side."

"Aunt Trixie?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco's voice was reverent and proud. Luna snorted and rolled her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange? The woman was a fool. What use would she be to the Dark Lord if she was locked away in Azkaban? Luna smirked, then opened her mouth "Are you honestly going to threaten me when I have valuable information?"

"I am Draco Malfoy..."

"Your point?"  
Draco glared at her. "Is he back or not?"

"Do I have 20 percent of the Minister's money for the Quibbler?"

"5 percent."

"15 percent."

"6 percent."

"15 percent."

"7 percent."

Draco blew air through his nose impatiently, before snapping "Fine 15 percent. What are the details?"

"He's possessing Quirrel. Quirrel will be dead in about a year. First year Slytherins are expected to bring Potter to him. Easiest way is to befriend him. That's all your going to get, Draco."

"I will inform Father. See you on the train?"

"Yeah, I might find Potty first, though."

"Good plan."

Draco strode out of the Floo, to go tell his Father the plan. And that the Minister of Magic had just lost 2,000 galleons to Little Luna Lovegood.


	6. Chapter Five:Purebloods

**AN:**So the reason why I hav. Not updated is because my beta disappeared off the face of this .

**Chapter Six**

Luna strolled down the massive oak staircase.

"Poppy, make me my lunch," she told the house-elf.

"Yes, Mistress Luna," the elf squeaked.

Luna rolled her eyes. Weak, pathetic little creatures. She walked into her father's study.

"Draco Malfoy came to our house a minute ago. He was requesting information on the Dark Lord's return." she stated to her father.

"Oh?" he said arching a brow. "I would have suspected that Lucius already knew. I suppose he was just double checking. Your Hogwarts letter came, by the way."

Luna's father handed her the heavy parchment envelope. Luna opened it slowly, sitting down as she did so.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.

Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of

Wizards)

Dear Miss Lovegood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"When are we going to Diagon Alley, Father?" she questioned.

"We can go today." he replied/

"Thank you." she said graciously.

"Excuse me, but I have never heard of… Diagon Alley, I believe you said.",Harry

stated.

Severus nearly fell over

He talks as if he were any snotty society boy… As if he were a- But Severus banished the ludicrous thought before it could completely form.

"Didn't your aunt give you your letter?" he questioned.

Harry laughed. He outright laughed.

"My guardians give me anything? That idea in itself is ridiculous, Professor." he exclaimed.

"Why don't you come in?" He continued "You can talk to my aunt. She might have it." he said.

"Fine." Severus sneered.

Harry let the potions teacher through.

"Aunt Petunia! There's a teacher here to talk to you. A Professor Snape." He called.

Petunia Dursley was not having a good day. She missed her alarm, and got up

late, she burnt her cake (one of the only things she could cook),and her husband

got a demotion at his work. So when Severus Snape, of all people showed up she was mad. And Petunia Dursley wasn't a woman you wanted to cross when she was mad. It wasn't as if she would show it though.

"Hello" she said sharply

The professor rolled his eyes at her, "Tuney" he sneered "Why doesn't Mr. Potter

have his letter from Lily?"

Harry could swear he saw pain again swim in the man's obsidian black eyes.

Petunia screamed before slamming the wooden door.

"Alohamora!" Snape called "Come on, Potter we will be going now."


	7. Chapter Six:For now

**Chapter 7**

Luna Lovegood quickly wrote off an owl, after hearing through the grapevine that

Potter would be at Diagon Alley that day.

Dear Pure Snake,

The one who we seek, shall be at the wizard's market. I shall meet you at noon.

Sincerely,

Silver Moon

She quickly sent her owl, Artemis, off to Draco Malfoy.

She sat down and thought of the mission before them. It would succeed surely. There was no doubt about it- she had never failed any missions before this, and she was not planning on making a simple mistake. Malfoy, on the other hand…

Malfoy would not mess it up, she was sure. He was too weak, and scared of failure to make the slightest mistake. Too controlled by his smooth-talking father, Lucius.

Hm… That made her think of the differences between her and Malfoy.

So weak and cowardly he was! Pure Snake, more like Slimy Snake!

However, they were both in this together. If this was going to work they needed to be on the same page. They both wanted Their Lord to rise again, and that was all that mattered.

For now.


End file.
